Processors of a computer or other electronic devices may need special power considerations. For example, the quality and response time of signals transmitted between a power module and a processor are relevant considerations. When implementing multiple processors in an electronic device, regulating power to each processor becomes more difficult and costly. This is due, at least in part, to the costs and the limited space associated with printed circuit boards (PCBs).